Oscuras Tentaciones
by Fjola Lovely
Summary: Hitsugaya tan sólo supo quién era y de lo que era capaz… hasta que la conoció en una tarde de primavera que ella entró por la puerta de su casa para cuidar al hijo de su cuñada. Entendiendo que su crimen no será por amarla… sino por corromperla./ HitsuHina (99,9%) & HitsuKarin (0,1%).


**Resumen:** Hitsugaya tan sólo supo quién era y de lo que era capaz… hasta que la conoció en una tarde de primavera que ella entró por la puerta de su casa para cuidar al hijo de su cuñada. Entendiendo que su crimen no será por amarla… sino por corromperla./ HitsuHina (99,9%) & HitsuKarin (0,1%).

* * *

 **Categoría M**

 **Género:** Romance | Drama | Humor.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia  se enfoca _EXCLUSIVAMENTE_ en el HitsuHina. Sin embargo, hay insinuaciones de otras parejas.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon (Es decir, escenarios de _SEXO EXPLÍCITO_ durante el fic) **/-/** Universo Alterno **/-/** OC ( _Personaje Original_ ) **/-/** Infidelidad (Así que no esperen escrúpulos de parte de los personajes) **/-/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje.,_ es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho) **/-/** Contenido adulto, erótico e insinuante durante la historia. **/-/** Triángulos Amorosos (moderada insinuación de la pareja _Hitsugaya_ **x** _Karin._ Así que despreocúpense fans HitsuHina ;3, en cuanto a los fans HitsuKarin –si es que los hay–… **leen bajo su propia responsabilidad** ).

* * *

 **Oscuras Tentaciones** **  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _La Rutina_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **Es irónico que de la Rutina más simple y sana pueda surgir algún Vicio.  
Después de todo,  
No hay mucha diferencia en ambos términos si las analizas con detenimiento.**

 **~ (…) ~**

A temprana horas de la mañana en Karakura estaba agitado en una lujosa casa de arquitectura moderna pero preservando en suaves matices el elegante diseño asiático. La morada costaba de tres pisos y exactamente en el tercer piso… uno de los habitantes estaba al borde de la locura…

— ¿Cuándo llegará? ¿Hoy viene, verdad? ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?! —

— ¡AAAAAARGH! —Gruño exasperado un hombre joven que no se le calculaba más de veintiséis años, revolviéndose su sedosa y rebelde cabellera blanquecina mientras que apoyaba los codos sobre su escritorio. — ¡KARIN!

La aludida no tardo en aparecer en la gran habitación, siendo una atractiva mujer de denso cabello azabache al igual que su mirada que en esos instantes expresaban cierta diversión y compasión por el peliblanco ya que sabía muy bien lo _desesperante_ que puede llegar a ser su sobrino…

Oh, claro que lo entendía perfectamente porque así llego a ser una vez su melliza. Yuzu Kurosaki que actualmente se apellida Hanakari al haberse casado con Jinta. Un idiota a la opinión de Karin pero… en el fondo sabía que es un buen hombre, demostrándolo al amar a su hermana que la trata como una reina, así como también siempre vela por su familia. Así que por ese lado… se ganó el respeto de los miembros más escépticos de la familia Kurosaki (Entiéndase Karin e Ichigo).

Karin a lo largo de los años se convirtió en una mujer joven de veintiséis años de agraciadas curvas y dotadas proporciones como el tener una gran pechonalidad, eso tal vez se deba porque heredo la voluptuosa figura de su querida y difunta madre Misaki Kurosaki. Aunque… Yuzu no tuvo la misma suerte en la genética, ya que si bien era de un cuerpo agraciado… tiene proporciones más modestas… (Pero eso en definitiva no es un inconveniente para Jinta).

— Vámonos enano —Dijo Karin, cargando a su sobrino de cinco años debajo de su axila como si se tratara de un pequeño costal de papas. — Ya te he dicho que no molestes a Tōshirō cuando está trabajando.

— ¡Pero a mí me gusta estar con el Tío! —Rezongó infantilmente el menor, teniendo un gran parecido a Yuzu (algo que agradecieron los Kurosaki) a excepción del género y que el color de su cabello castaño se inclina a una tonalidad rojiza.

Karin sonrió, mirando con ternura a su sobrino pero después su semblante cambió a una mueca divertida e irónica al centrarse su mirada en la espalda ancha de su esposo. Usando una camisa negra de vestir de manga larga que se entalla perfectamente sobre su cuerpo fornido y atlético, acompañándolo con unos jeans oscuros y como una manía propia de él, le gusta estar descalza por la casa ya esté usando medias o no. En vez de usar unas pantuflas como los demás.

— Eh, ¿Lo oísteis? ¿No quieres reconsiderar el asunto…?

— ¡NO!

La pelinegra se carcajeo. Hitsugaya siempre ha sido malo con los niños pero por alguna extraña razón ellos lo aman…

— ¡Ah, vamos Tío…! —Protestó Junichi Hanakari, admirando la espalda ancha de su pariente político que tenía en esos instantes los hombros tensos sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla plana del computador ni dejar de teclear frenético el teclado. — ¡No diré nada!

— ¡Así dices, y jamás lo cumples!

— ¡Pero, pero…! Es que no puedo evitarlo —Le dijo, haciendo pucheros. Viéndose adorablemente infantil. — Sabes cómo soy cuando se trata de Momo-chan —Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave rubor, muy diferente del ojiturquesa que su semblante se volvía agrió de tan sólo ser mencionada aquella chiquilla. Por supuesto, nadie estuvo al tanto de su mueca porque desde su lugar les daba la espalda a las dos presencias. — Ella es como una diosa de la guerra… que nace orgullosamente en llamas ardientes…

Karin hizo una mueca de resignación al ver que su sobrino no salió bien parado con los genes, heredando lo enamoradizo de Jinta y para colmo su dramatismo de referirse como una entidad celestial a la chica que le suele encantar.

— Oye Don Juan. Te recuerdo que ella es mucho mayor que tú.

— ¡El amor no tiene edad!

— Si lo tiene cuando Hinamori te lleva doce años —Objetó, pellizcándole la nariz. Recibiendo prontamente las quejas del menor que no respiraba por lo que la azabache lo libero de su tortura y además lo dejó en el suelo. — Y aunque tú crezcas, esos doce años no se esfumaran por arte de magia. ¿Además que dirá la gente, cuando sepan que te gusta tu niñera?

— ¡Eso no importa! Mientras que exista amor, los demás pueden irse a…

— ¡Ejem! —Exclamó en advertencia Hitsugaya que presentía que el niño diría una palabrota. Un asunto que no era de extrañar porque solía aprenderlas con los descuidos de Jinta o de Karin…

En la segunda es cuando maldice en voz alta a los deportistas que están bajo su cuidado y régimen. Ya que la profesión de la pelinegra es de entrenadora, llegando a volverse popular por mejorar potencialmente a los deportistas tanto en su condición como en la técnica. No obstante, Karin tiene un favoritismo en especializarse por los atletas que practican futbol, ya que ella ama dicho deporte.

—…Comerse sus palabras —Concluyó el pelirrojo al pillar que su Tío político se había volteado a mirarlo duramente y con una ceja arqueada en clara señal de recriminación porque no le creía pero por esta vez se lo dejo pasar.

El menor suspiró aliviado cuando Tōshirō giró con todo y la silla de oficina de vuelta al escritorio para seguir tecleando en su computadora de avanzada tecnología.

— Bueno, yo seguiré arreglándome —Recibió una monosílaba del peliblanco, eso le fastidio un poco a la ojinegra que el hombre desde que lo conoce tiende a ser extremadamente serio y de carácter templado lo cual mentiría si dice que no le exaspera a veces.

Pero cuando él trabajaba se volvía peor, ignorándola por completo y a todo lo que le rodea. Así que… en modo de venganza, le recordó un detalle importante: — Así que tú estarás a cargo de cuidar a Junichi en mi ausencia y también… deberás estar pendiente para recibir a Hinamori cuando llegue.

— Hmph… ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?!

Karin tan sólo sonrió triunfante antes de salir de la habitación, satisfecha de ver el semblante irritado y descompuesto de su joven marido que para ese momento se le había bajado un poco los lentes de montura color negro que realzaban su aspecto sexy e intelectual.

En realidad Hitsugaya no tenía inconvenientes para cuidar a Junichi (de lo cual atribuía la pelinegra que ese era el principal motivo de su reacción), el verdadero dilema era esa chiquilla… aquella que se ha vuelto intolerable para él porque le hace hervir la sangre del puro disgusto.

Hinamori Momo desde hace un mes y dos semanas, se ha vuelto en una presencia incondicional en su hogar al trabajar como niñera de Junichi Hanakari. Sobrino de Karin a quien la han dejado a cargo de cuidarlo ya que Jinta y Yuzu tuvieron que salir fuera del país por causas del trabajo de la segunda que se destaca en el negocio familiar, siguiendo los pasos de su padre Isshin e incluso superándolo en la profesión de la medicina.

Sin embargo, como Karin tiende a estar ocupada por su trabajo, viéndose a veces obligada a viajar ya sea por el país o hacía el extranjero, su tiempo es voluble para hacerse cargo de su sobrino Junichi. En cuanto a Tōshirō si bien puede darse el lujo de trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo desde la casa, ya que su profesión de abogado se lo permite, no puede brindarle la atención necesaria a Junichi por lo que la joven pareja casada se vio obligada a contratar a una niñera.

Niñera que solamente cumplió las expectativas una simpática joven de dieciséis años (aunque prontamente cumplirá los diecisietes años a principios de Junio), estudiante de preparatoria en segundo año y apta para hacer todas las tareas domésticas, así como también es excelente con los niños. Pero en el caso de Junichi, el trato amable y dulce de la adolescente… provoco que se volviera en su amor platónico.

— ¡AH! ¡Ya llegó…!

Hitsugaya salió de sus reflexiones, girando un poco su silla para dar con el pelirrojo que yacía acostado boca abajo en el pulido suelo de madera, haciendo unos garabatos en unas hojas blancas que dejo de lado porque en cuestión de segundos salió de la oficina como un rayo al escuchar el timbre de la entrada principal.

Arqueó una ceja en inquisición ¿Llegó tan pronto?, centró su mirada en el reloj del computador que para ese momento en el monitor estaba el protector de pantalla, tratándose de un reloj digital en caracteres grandes marcando las 10:40 a.m.,… El rostro del peliblanco manifestó incredulidad, parpadeando sin poder creer que la hora había pasado volando y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo divagando en sus pensamientos, malgastándolo en pensar en esa mocosa.

 _«¡Maldición!»_ , exclamó en su mente. Gruñendo para levantarse mientras que escuchaba en la lejanía los apresurados pasos del menor que descendía al último piso de la casa.

— ¡JUNICHI NO CORRAS! —Advirtió, viéndose obligado a alzar la voz. Prontamente escuchando como el aludido había disminuido la velocidad de su marcha más no detuvo su recorrido.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

La época más calurosa del verano en Tokio prometía acercarse pronto pero por el momento sus habitantes podían darse un respiro porque apenas están saliendo del mes de mayo para darle comienzo al mes de junio… el cual era motivo de emoción para Junichi ya que el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de su niñera se aproxima.

Faltando tan sólo diez días, debido a eso, ahora Hinamori estaba siendo interrogada persistentemente:

— ¡Vamos Momo-chan! —Insistía el pelirrojo a la adolescente, ambos sentados en la pequeña mesa situada en el medio de la sala que hacía juego con el gran sofá de cuero negro en forma de "L" que en esos instasteis estaba a espaldas de ellos dos. Mientras que miraban (o eso intentaba ella) el gran televisor de pantalla plana que reposaba sobre un mueble del otro lado de la mesa a unos nueves pasos de distancia. — Puedes decirme con confianza ¿Qué es lo que deseas para tu cumpleaños?

— Jun-kun, no necesitas regalarme algo. Enserio —Objeto sumisamente la pelinegra.

— ¡Pero yo quiero darte algo…! —Refutó, haciendo un puchero. Viéndose de lo más adorable que hizo ceder finalmente a Momo.

— Bueno… —Alzó su mano, situándola sobre la cabecita del pelirrojo que cerró un ojo y sus mejillas infantiles adquirieron un suave sonrojo. Por el lado de ella, enredo entre sus finos dedos la corta cabellera rojiza, mirándole con ternura y una amable sonrisa que se acentuó al decirle: — Como ya te dije, no tengo algo que realmente desee. Pero… si viene de Jun-kun ¡De seguro me encantará!

Bastó decir que el pequeño Hanakari quedo cautivado y graciosamente avergonzando por la deslumbrante sonrisa de la azabache. Cuando quiso responderle… Alguien más se le adelantó:

— No lo emociones…

Ambos menores se sobresaltaron al oír una tercera voz, profunda y obviamente masculina. Alzaron la mirada para ver como descendía de las escaleras el hombre de la casa, vistiendo: una camisa deportiva de mangas cortas y de color verde oscuro. Teniendo las solapas del cuello de la camisa hacía arriba con los tres primeros botones desabotonados.; en la parte inferior, lo combinaba con unos jeans de color gris oscuro que se inclina a un suave matiz azulado.; y finalmente estaba descalza.

Su cabello de un inmaculado color blanco lo lleva como siempre en punta hacía atrás con un flequillo al lado izquierdo de su rostro que cubre la mayor parte de su frente y parcialmente su ojo izquierdo.; sus ojos eran de un intenso color turquesa que se asemejan a la gema misma si no fuera por lo penetrantes que eran, haciendo difícil de admirar tan exótica mirada…

Razón número uno porque Hinamori apartó su mirada de Hitsugaya al no poder sostenerle el contacto visual. No sentía miedo del peliblanco ni mucho menos le intimidaba su presencia pero admitía… que en algunas ocasiones, le inquietaba ¿Cómo decirlo claramente? Cuando Tōshirō la observaba…

Se sentía expuesta ante él como si…  
Pudiera ver desde lo más recóndito de su alma.

— ¡Tío! —Exclamó en queja el menor, avergonzado por las palabras de su pariente político y además molesto porque sentía que había interrumpido en un momento especial con la chica que le gusta. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Si no te has enterado, es mi casa.

Junichi hizo un puchero, sentía que el peliblanco le tomaba el pelo ¡Era pequeño, no un tonto!

— ¡A eso no me refería…! —Objetó infantilmente. — ¿Acaso nos _expiabas_?

— Se dice "espiabas" —Le corrigió con un tono burlón, provocando que Junichi guardara silencio con los mofletes hinchados y su semblante se volviera graciosamente enfurruñada por su obvio error gramatical. — Y no es mi culpa que siempre andes confesando tu amor imposible a la niñera.

— ¡A-Ahm! ¡Eso…!

— Si, eso mismo pensé —Indicó sonriendo socarrón al ver que el infante no podía llevarle la contraria porque tenía toda la razón.

— ¡TÍOOOO~! —Llamó en reproche y vergüenza, levantándose de su asiento como si le fueran pinchado el trasero y se aproximo al adulto para golpearlo suavemente con sus manitas empuñadas sin infringirle daño alguno.

Estando al alcance de golpear el pelirrojo las largas piernas de Hitsugaya que ni se inmuto, aunque no negaría que le causo gracia la actitud de Junichi. En cuanto Momo que se mostraba cabizbaja, tuvo que alzar la mirada para estar al tanto de la escena. Admirando el cómico pero adorable actuar de Hanakari…

Sin embargo para poder ver al joven adulto tuvo que alzar prácticamente su cabeza para poder verlo a la cara. Apreciando que una imperceptible pero sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del peliblanco que para esos momentos miraba burlonamente al menor mientras que le revolvía el cabello rojizo con una de sus manazas.

Momo no pudo evitar mostrar cierta sorpresa al principio para luego expresar ternura al ver la escena. Aunque Tōshirō suele enseñar una careta fría a todo el mundo… con Junichi muestra una faceta más accesible e incluso juguetona, manifestando con esas disimuladas actitudes cuanto aprecio le tenía al niño.

También demostró un lado humorístico en su manera de enfadarse cuando una vez vinieron a la casa; Matsumoto Rangiku y Jūshirō Ukitake. Ambos parientes cercanos del peliblanco, la primera es su prima y el segundo es su Tío materno que fue la figura paterna que nunca tuvo Hitsugaya ya que sus padres fallecieron cuando era un niño, quedando bajo la custodia de Ukitake. A diferencia del ojiturquesas, sus dos familiares demostraron ser carismáticos, agradables y de lo más festivos… quienes al mismo tiempo disfrutaban como hobby personal sacar de sus casillas al miembro más joven.

No había duda que la relación que tenía Tōshirō con sus dos y únicos parientes es muy amena. Entre otras veces que ha visto interactuar al peliblanco ha sido con su esposa Karin, una mujer atractiva de un carácter demasiado similar a la de su marido… razón número uno por la que cree Hinamori que se lleva muy bien con está. Aunque ha visto algunas discusiones entre ellos que tienden a ser inofensivas ya que en la mayoría de las veces Karin tiende a fastidiarlo o quiere imponer ante él su opinión, algo que usualmente no permite el ojiturquesa o simplemente la ignora lo cual termina por exasperar a la ojinegra.

No obstante, las inofensivas discusiones entre la pareja tan poco estaban exentas de ser chistosas.

— ¿Qué?

La chica de instituto se percato que había sido pillada por Hitsugaya que en esos instantes había pasado su atención del niño que no dejaba de golpearlo y acusarlo de entrometido. Chocando automáticamente turquesa con castaño.

 _«¿Eh? ¿Está enfadado…?»_ , se cuestionó Hinamori al ver como el semblante del peliblanco se endurecían., « _…Ah… no es eso…»_ , se corrigió al observar mejor el rostro de Tōshirō. « _Él sólo esta avergonzado…»_ , se dijo en sus pensamientos. Admirando la mueca aparentemente enfurruñada con un aire infantil y sus labios fruncidos en clara incomodidad con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ella no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír, provocando que el peliblanco dejara a un lado a Junichi para cuestionarle encrespado e impaciente sobre qué era lo gracioso.

— No es nada… —Contestó finalmente, intentando acallar sus risas. Pero el ojiturquesa no se convenció, estando más que seguro que ella le escondía algo. Sólo había que verla para saberlo con esa sonrisita pueril pero juguetona y ese adorable rubor adornando sus mejillas que le daban unas ganas de mor… ¡Pellizcar!

 _«¡Demonios!»_ , exclamó en sus pensamientos el joven adulto, agitando su cabeza para apartar ese repentino y descabellado impulso que surgió al observar a esa chica tan sonriente. Por otro lado, ignorante del mártir que vivía mentalmente Hitsugaya; Momo meditaba sobre esté cada vez más segura de sus sospechas.

 _«Aunque no logró comprenderlo muy bien…»_ , recapacitaba materializándose en su mente varios recuerdos donde participa activamente el peliblanco. « _En el fondo… sé ve que es una buena persona…»_

O al menos eso es lo que _ella_ creyó ingenuamente.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Parecía otro día cualquiera, comenzando atareado. Resonando los apresurados pasos de aquí y allá que reconoció como los de Karin, acompañado de otros algo menos ruidosos que reconocía automáticamente como los del hijo de su cuñada. En cuanto a él estaba en su oficina, ubicada en el tercer piso que resulta ser un gran despacho decorado de una manera moderna pero sencilla y con tonos neutrales que resaltaba con el suelo de caoba pulido.

— Tōshirō.

— Hm… —Pronunció escuetamente, dando a entender con ese gesto que escuchaba aunque no dejara de teclear en el teclado del computador ni apartara la mirada de la pantalla que como imagen proyectaba la de un documento a medio escribir.

— Tōshirō.

— Mhm… ¡Oi!

Sin advertencia sintió como su mejilla izquierda era pellizcada, viró ligeramente su rostro hacía el condenado inoportuno y una vez que lo halló, le dedicó una mirada fulminante a esos ojos ónix que lo miraban con reproche… ¡Aquí el que debería enfadarse es él!

— Suelta.

Ignorante a su orden, contestó con inofensivo sarcasmo. — Hasta que te dignas en aterrizar en el planeta tierra, _cariño_ —El gruñido masculino, le advirtió que no estaba para bromas. Ella como respuesta tan sólo bufó fastidiada. — Ahí —Señaló un estante que era una mini biblioteca y lo que capturo la atención del ojiturquesa en la organización del mueble fue una caja plana de color rojo granate. — Es una caja de bombones que me regalaron…

Arqueo una ceja, un tanto despectivo. — ¿Y para eso me interrumpes?

— ¿Celoso? —Cuestionó divertida, sabiendo en el fondo que su esposo era incapaz de tal emoción. Algo que si bien era un poco decepcionante, al mismo tiempo, Karin sabía que él era muy maduro para caer en tan infantil conducta y también que, en el fondo, el peliblanco confiaba en ella.

…A pesar de que Tōshirō no es muy expresivo que digamos, pero sus acciones dicen más que mil palabras. Además, la joven mujer tan poco se podía quejar mucho de la personalidad reservada de su pareja, ya que ella también era igual prefiriendo guardarse sus pensamientos… al menos los más recónditos que guardan algún significado en especial. Y agradecía que él respetara eso, no siendo de los que insisten y ella, también respetaba el espacio de su cónyuge…

Aunque tenía que admitir que ganas no le falta en saber lo qué piensa Tōshirō y comprenderlo mejor. Pero sabía que era medianamente imposible, porque a la final ambos eran iguales y ellos no son de los que se abren fácilmente a las personas.

— Karin…

— Ya, vale —Rezongó ante la impaciencia de él por volver a su trabajo. — No permitas que Junichi se los coma, ya que contienen licor.

— De acuerdo… —Iba hacer el ademan de enfocar su mirada en la pantalla, cuando volvió a sentir un pellizco en su mejilla. — ¿Qué?

— Estaré afuera por tres días. Por lo que ya le avise a Hinamori que se encargue de prepararles algo… —Él se mostró disgustado ante el comentario, ya que tan poco era un inútil. Quizás no era un chef pero si es capaz de cocinar algo decente y comestible para aplacar el hambre. Además, Karin no podía decir mucho, porque entre los dos, él era quien cocinaba… ya que si permitía que la azabache se encargara, era seguro que la comida le saldría de todo menos comestible.

Aún recuerda las bolas de arroz o mejor dicho, eran unas rocas redondas que amenazaban de volarte la dentadura de un mordisco y en la otra ocasión los originis "mejorados" fueron incluso peor. Resulto ser una masa amorfa y blanda. En cuanto al sabor… pues realmente quedo conmovido, jamás espero que existiera una forma de cocina que aniquile por completo el sabor de la comida.

Después de aquello, apreciaba un poco mejor la extravagante cocina de su prima Rangiku.

 _«¿…Mhn?»_ , parpadeo extrañado al sentir algo chocar contra sus labios mientras que de fondo escuchó un sonido audible que asumió al de un beso. Comprendiendo pronto ante el imperceptible sonrojo de Karin que en su descuido, lo besó. No era algo del otro mundo, pero ocasionalmente la azabache se volvía esquiva y tímida cuando era la que tomaba la iniciativa en mostrar afecto.

— B-Bueno… eso es todo ¡No destruyas la casa!

El ojiturquesa frunció los labios ante el comentario (ni que fuera un adolescente), viéndola en silencio huir rápidamente. Hitsugaya observo la puerta por donde se perdió su cónyuge con una expresión entre impertinente y resignada, no comprendía cual era la vergüenza por un beso si ya han consumado el matrimonio. Eso sin contar que ya llevan tres años de casado.

 _«¡Aff! ¿Qué más da?»_ , pensó volteándose hacia la pantalla del computador. Retomando su trabajo al cual no tardo en sumergirse… hasta unos cuarenta minutos que el timbre de la entrada principal sonó, y por la impaciencia del niño por atender al nuevo visitante, comprendió que se trataba de la niñera.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En el gran despacho, resonaba el sonido que genera el tecleado al teclear. Un sonido que era interrumpido por los sonidos de las hojas al manipularlas que se encontraban recopiladas en las distintas carpetas regadas por su gran escritorio. Sin embargo, por mucho que se mostrara concentrado en el trabajo… no podía evitar prestar atención al sonido que venía desde la cocina, llegándole en un débil eco a él.

Las risas y los ruidos de las ollas y demás utensilios de cocinas lo distraían.

No comprendía porque tanta bulla, es decir, en infinidades de veces que ha cocinado la chica no hace ruido y la prueba irrefutable de ello fue en la hora del almuerzo. La joven ni la sintió en la casa hasta que le tocó la puerta de la oficina junto con Junichi, trayéndole ella en una bandeja el almuerzo. Y como siempre, no hubo mucho diálogo entre ellos.

Hinamori tan sólo le deseaba un "Buen Provecho", su sobrino político le invitaba a comer todos juntos y él… agradecía la comida pero se excusaba de tener mucho trabajo. Entonces Junichi insistía pero la adolescente lo calmaba sin muchos problemas y el niño cedía desanimado, yéndose pronto pero no pasaba ni un segundo y la mayor subía los ánimos del menor por lo que ambos descendían al último piso inferior de la casa, juntos y resonando en un eco sumiso su charla animada.

…¿Y qué hacía Tōshirō?…

Los veía descender las escaleras hasta perderlos de vista y se encerraba nuevamente en su oficina con una rara sensación en el pecho que se amplifica cuando almuerza en la soledad y calma de su despacho al punto de incomodarle.

…En resumen, lo de siempre…

— _¡Waaaa! ¿Entonces así se hacen?_ —

— _Hehehe, más o menos._ —

— _¡Ah, Momo-chan más chocolate, más chocolate!_ —

— _¡Eh, Jun-kun eso ya es suficiente…!_ —

Pero hoy… el día fue diferente.

Hitsugaya se quito sus gafas ovaladas para leer y los dejó sobre el teclado, dispuesto a ver que era la causa de tanto escándalo. En el camino cuando descendía por las escaleras, le invadió el olor a chocolate y a vainilla…

— ¿Qué hacen?

La voz profunda de Tōshirō resonó por la cocina, haciendo que tanto Junichi y Momo se paralizaran volteando a ver la fuente de la voz. Hallando al ojiturquesa de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, observándolo con esa careta seria pero reflejándose cierta curiosidad por la escena:

Hinamori al estar en época de clases, tenía el uniforme puesto de la preparatoria de Karakura pero al estar cocinando. No traía puesto la chaqueta gris con detalles rojos y en su lugar tenía puesto un delantal de la casa, uno muy femenino de color rosa pastel y con pliegues que hizo la misma Yuzu que le dio como regalo a Karin. Una prenda que la melliza mayor no usa porque no va con su estilo.

Además del delantal, la joven que tiene su cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta alta, usaba en la cabeza un pañuelo. Y en esos instantes ella cargaba a Junichi que usaba otro de los delantales de la casa, también hecho por Yuzu, con la diferencia que era especialmente para su hijo pareciendo la prenda a una camisa blanca de manga larga un tanto bombacha pero que se ata por detrás de la espalda y la prenda era combinada con un pañuelito amarillo con figuritas de mandarinas, doblado para que guinde del cuello en forma de triangulo.

Lo curioso de la escena, es que Momo cargaba a Junichi como un costal de papas entre sus brazos mientras que el niño estiraba los brazos para colocar una porción de la masa de galletas en la bandeja aceitada que sería llevada al horno.

— ¡Tío! —Se removió en los brazos de la pelinegra quien pronto lo dejo en el suelo para salir corriendo hacía el peliblanco, aferrándose sus manitas al pantalón de éste. — Estamos haciendo galletas ¿Te nos une?

Hitsugaya arrugo la cara al observar los ojitos de borreguitos que le dedicaba el hijo de su cuñada, desvió sus ojos turquesas de esos castaños claros que resplandecían inocentemente en astucia.

— Yo…

La carita de admiración que le dedicaba el niño se desfiguro en una careta cargada de diablura, muy similar a las de Jinta cuando maquina alguna travesura y con su dedito acusador, interrumpió lo que sospechaba como la excusa de su pariente no consanguíneo: — Sí no ayudas. ¡No galletas! ¿Verdad Momo-chan?

La aludida que estaba privándose de la risa al presenciar la escenita entre Tío y Sobrino le fue de lo más adorable pero también de lo más graciosa. Admirar en suaves matices cuanto le afecta las conductas del niño le eran sumamente tiernas, por lo que a ella se le hacía imposible asociar a Tōshirō como un oso que intimida a cualquiera al conocerse el peligro de su fuerza y garras pero… con Junichi se transformaba en un gran oso de felpa.

Sin embargo, la diversión se acabo de un tajo para ella cuando oyó la pregunta y un escalofrío le recorrió por la columna, acompañado de un peso en sus hombros. Esas dos sensaciones le daban cuando tenía sobre su persona aquella mirada gélida de un intenso color turquesa. Así que un poco retraída alzó la cabeza, comprobando que efectivamente Hitsugaya la miraba fijamente junto con el pequeño Hanakari. Ambos esperando su respuesta.

Ruborizándose al ser inesperadamente el centro de atención, alzó las manos a la altura del pecho y las agito a la vez que nerviosa cabeceaba en negativa. — A… ¡A m-mí no me metan!

— Ah ¿Ya ves?, tú niñera no se rehúsa.

El niño hinchando los mofletes, aparentando enfado hizo un puchero. — Momo-chan es un ángel, claro que ella no se niega. ¡Pero yo no permito las injusticias! Así que ayuda ¡O no hay galletas para ti!

— ¿Y dónde dejas a Karin?

Le cuestionó el peliblanco con una sonrisa ladeada que expresaba burla dirigida a la diminuta personita que apenas y le llega por arriba de sus rodillas. Debido a eso, el pequeñín hacia pucheros porque aunque no lo entendía bien, sentía que su Tío nuevamente le tomaba el pelo ¡Esos eran los inconvenientes de ser un niño!

Por otro lado Hinamori retomo sus quehaceres con una sonrisa de soslayo, escuchando la inofensiva disputa entre esos dos como si fuera música para sus oídos y… honestamente no estaba lejos de serlo. Era muy agradable la atmosfera que los rodeaba.

— ¡La Tía Karin es un caso especial! Ella no está por lo que no puede ayudar.

— Ah, pero yo tan poco puedo ayudar. Trabajo ¿Sabes?

— ¡Pero, pero…!

— Está bien Jun-kun —Intervino Momo que para ese momento metía las galletas al horno. — Ya todo está listo, no hay nada más que hacer —El pelirrojo se mostró descorazonado ante la novedad, porque eso significaba que nuevamente su Tío salía triunfador.

— Mmm… —Asintió enfurruñado con la cabeza gacha y mofletes inflados. — Bueno. Yo sólo creí que sería mejor si todos ayudábamos…

La adolescente se mostró conmovida por las palabras del pequeño e iba abrazarlo cuando el peliblanco reveló:

— No mientas mocoso —Le miró impertinente a su sobrino político quien para esos momentos le daba la espalda al joven adulto. — Sólo quieres que ayude para reducirte la carga del trabajo, cuidándote la imagen de "Niño Bueno" ante tú niñera y así puedas escabullirte a jugar.

— ¡NO ES VERDAD! —Reclamó rojo de la vergüenza al verse pillado, volteándose al ojiturquesa para confrontarlo y probar su _inocencia_.

— Tienes los genes de Hanakari, a mi no me engañas.

Junichi que abría la boca para protestar guardo silencio al sentir una acaricia en su cabello, viró su rostro y alzó la mirada para hallar a su niñera en cuclillas al lado de su persona, dedicándole esa gentil sonrisa que le derrite. —…Etto… A mí no me importa, Jun-kun. Si quieres ir a jugar…

— ¡No, no, yo…! —Su objeción fue silenciada cuando la joven situó un dedo índice en los labios del ojicastaño menor que se ruborizo, y entre avergonzado y sorprendido admiro el semblante afable de Momo.

…Muy diferente de Hitsugaya que al ver la escena frunció el ceño en desaprobación…

— Ya fuisteis de gran ayuda, Jun-kun. Te mereces un descanso.

Con una cara bobalicona, cedió: — Si tú lo dices mi diosa, yo como un peón seguiré tus deseos… —Dijo con voz soñadora para irse tambaleante a la sala a jugar con sus juguetes, pasando por un lado de su Tío que cabeceaba en negativa.

En el lado de Hinamori todavía le incomodaba la forma que se refería el niño a su persona y todo su amor que profesaba, pero… con el tiempo ha logrado sobrellevarlo mejor. Aunque eso no significa que haya dejado de avergonzarle.

— Sabes que no lo ayudas con eso, ¿No?

La pelinegra que se enderezo en su lugar, se encogió de hombros un tanto tímida al sentirse regañada. — Lo sé. Pero ya no sé qué hacer, así que lo dejo ser…

Él desordeno su rebelde cabello al llevar una mano a su cabeza, enredando entre sus largos dedos su sedosa y peculiar cabellera de un natural e inmaculado color blanco. Un gen hereditario de su familia materna ante la ausencia de melanina, no siendo precisamente albinismo pero continuaba siendo una irregularidad que los médicos no han podido explicar. Afortunadamente esa pérdida de pigmentación no afecta el resto de su organismo ni es un indicio de alguna deficiencia o enfermedad, siendo muy saludable como cualquier otra persona.

— Tú y Karin son demasiados blandos con él.

Se rió por lo bajo, y se giro para ahora disponerse a limpiar todo el desastre que hubo al cocinar las galletas. — Es sólo un niño, Señor Hitsugaya —Indicó mientras que con un trapo limpiaba el mesón. — Aunque… he de admitir que es muy lindo.

Tōshirō torció los labios en desagrado ante lo oído para después un tanto burlón e impertinente decir: — Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué te gusta ser seducida por un niño de cinco años?

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sin voltear a verlo. — Sólo digo que es halagador, es todo.

La media sonrisa burlona se esfumó y admiro pensativo la pequeña espalda de la chica que yacía sumergida en su trabajo. Bufó por lo bajo, tomando un trapo para acercarse a Momo quien se sobresalto al verlo a un lado de su persona.

— ¿…Se-Señor Hitsugaya? —Llamó haciéndose un lado estrujando el trapo a la altura de su pecho, recobrándose del inesperado susto.

— Te ayudare.

— ¡N-No es necesario! Es mi trabajo…

— Déjalo —Le interrumpió indiferente, agarrando varios envases y utensilios que fueron usados en la preparación de las galletas. Así despejando la gran isla que está en el medio de la cocina, colocando los trastos sucios en el fregador que no estaba muy lejos. — Sé que todo éste desastre fue causado por Junichi por lo que es mi responsabilidad ¿No te parece?

Momo sin saber que decir, tan sólo asintió un poco retraída aunque él ni siquiera esperaba su consentimiento ya que no necesita de su permiso para hacer los quehaceres en su propia casa. Por lo que ambos por su lado comenzaron a limpiar sin dialogar, Tōshirō no era persona conversadora y Hinamori…

Bueno ella era muy sociable pero el peliblanco… le era tan ajeno. Por un lado le despertaba curiosidad, su apariencia, sus reacciones y actitudes a cada situación le eran imprevistas chocando con la imagen de ser una persona displicente, severa e indiferente. Él era fascinante como una maravilla del Universo todavía sin explorar y quería descifrar quién era Hitsugaya Tōshirō pero… por otra parte había una pared invisible que la abstenía de intentarlo, quizás era su sensatez que la frena o…

— ¿No huele a quemado?

Hinamori salió de su letargo al oír la profunda voz del núcleo de sus pensamientos. En consecuencia, en ese instante que intentaba guardar la harina en la encimera más arriba del almacén, se resbalo de sus manos y le cayó en la cabeza. — ¡Ow! —Vertiéndose el contenido del medio empaque de harina sobre su cabeza, así como en el mesón de granito y parte del suelo.

— ¿Estás bi…?

Guardo silencio cuando la chica paso como un rayo por su lado, dejando una nube blanca en la atmosfera y se dirigía con guantes en manos al horno. Sacando la bandeja de aluminio donde tenía las galletas en su punto de cocción.

— ¡Uf! Por poco… —Se decía aliviada luego de verificar que las galletas ninguna se les quemó.

— Muy diferente de ti —Indicó con una careta aburrida, extendiéndole un trapo limpio y seco. A lo que la adolescente reparo en su apariencia, percatándose que estaba toda polvorienta de harina ¡Parecía un fantasma!

— ¡Wah! —Le arrebato el trapo al ojiturquesa que ni se inmuto de su brusquedad, observando como ella se alejaba de donde estaba las galletas para sacudirse las ropas mientras que tosía en el proceso. — Lo s-siento… —Decía con un ojo cerrado al materializarse una nueva nube polvorienta entorno a su persona, apenas divisando para su vergüenza que todo lo que habían arreglado y limpiado en un santiamén quedo arruinado por su culpa. ¡Pero qué torpe ha sido! — Limpiare lo que ensucie y repondré la harina, no…

— Está bien.

Al estar ensimismada en su tarea, teniendo la mirada en su ropa que la sacudía con la ayuda del trapo que sujetaba en su mano izquierda y con la otra mano la pasaba por su cabeza donde ya no tenía puesto el pañuelo para quitar la mayor cantidad de harina de su cabello; no se percato que Hitsugaya se había movido de su lugar, por lo que cuando alzó el rostro para protestar…

Lo primero que dio en su campo visual fue con una _pared_ de color turquesa de suave tonalidad oscura, siendo la franela que usaba Tōshirō que ligeramente le quedaba holgada. No entallando con exactitud sus abdominales pero si la silueta de su complexión delgada pero atlética y fornida. Dejando expuesta la prenda; sus fuertes brazos, dueños de un suave bronceado y músculos que sutilmente se marcaban cada vez que se tensionan con el más mínimo movimiento.

— En verdad que eres distraída…

Hinamori se sobresaltó ante el inesperado contacto, sintiendo como la mano ajena sujetaba entre sus dedos su pequeño mentón y con suavidad la hacía alzar el rostro. Cruzando su mirada chocolate con la turquesa, él parecía diferente de lo usual…

Quizás sea porque su semblante parecía relajado al no poseer su acostumbrando ceño fruncido, o tal vez sea porque en esas gemas turquesas centellaba un débil brillo… uno del que no podía describir pero él se mostraba abstraído,… O podría ser por la imperceptible pero sincera sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

 _«¡Mhn!»_ , La joven cerró la boca a presión y entrecerró su ojo derecho al sentir como la mano ajena se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha en una acaricia que provoco un escalofrío a ella, recorriéndole por la espalda que la hizo estremecer. Y el peliblanco ni lo sospecho, estando más entretenido en quitar las manchas blancas que matizaban la suave piel melocotón…

Momo no podía evitar mirarlo entre confundida y curiosa, debería detenerlo. Su repentina cercanía podría ser malinterpretada, no, aún peor, ¡Era impropio! pero… su boca permanecía sellada, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y una opresión en el pecho surgía al dificultársele respirar ¿El aire se había vuelto más denso?

El Señor Hitsugaya era extraño.  
Sus reacciones lo eran aún más.  
…Todo era tan desconcertante…

Y mientras que ella estaba en busca de alguna respuesta lógica a la insólita circunstancia, no se percato de un significativo cambio en Tōshirō… su mirada turquesa se oscureció cuando distraídamente centro su atención en los labios de la adolescente los cuales acarició con su dedo pulgar. Siendo al tacto suaves, tiernos y sutilmente carnosos., dueños de un natural tono rosáceo que contrastaba con la nívea piel de la joven. En consecuencia, su imponente figura de 1,80cm se doblego, inclinándose hacía ella quien medía 1,51cm…

Sin despegar su vista de su objetivo.

— ¿…Se-Señor Hitsugaya?

Llamó Hinamori sorprendida al advertir la imprevista cercanía de sus rostros, chocando sus respiraciones contra la piel ajena. Pero el ojiturquesa no le contestó ni siquiera hubo reacción, es más, parecía estar en un trance.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Aquí Chibi reportándose~!**_  
¡AÑO NUEVO, HISTORIA NUEVA! xD.  
Es mi modo de darle la bienvenida al año nuevo en FFnet :P.

Pues bien. Éste fic surgió fruto de mi curiosidad de ver un programa sobre la _Infidelidad_ basado en hechos reales ¿Por qué _Yo_ vería algo como eso? Como ya dije, curiosidad. Pero también porque quería entender "la otra cara de la moneda", es decir, del porqué las personas que están en noviazgos e incluso casados llegan al extremo de ser infieles.

Al final, quedé en las mismas. Fastidiada por el tema y todavía preguntándome _**"¿Por qué carajos se enredan tanto?"**_. Mi historia no se basa a ninguno de esos hechos reales del programa, ojo, pero si me inspiró a escribir una trama que se basara sobre la infidelidad y a cómo desarrollarla.

 **Yo espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y seguir leyéndonos a lo largo del fic.** Porque honestamente, no estaba segura de publicar ésta historia con tantos temas polémicos que se desarrollaran. Si bien ya tenía pensada la trama y las parejas desde hace mucho tiempo, no me sentía preparada en publicarla hasta tantear más terreno en el Fandom de Bleach… pero gracias a que una persona me animó a publicarla luego de comentarle la idea principal que tenía, es del porqué lo hago. **Por lo cual queridos lectores, si hay alguien que deben agradecerle es a Naomic.** En cuanto a mí, Naomic GRACIAS por animarme, aunque no lo creas me ayudasteis a dejar atrás las inseguridades. Por lo que espero de corazón que disfrutes éste primer capítulo ;D. Y sin más que decir, ya no les quitó más de su tiempo – _ni les desgasto la vista xD_ –, me despido.

 **No sé si merezca reviews… Pero el que le nazca dejarme uno, bienvenido será. Sin miedo y sin pena que yo NO muerdo. Además que sus opiniones, aunque no lo crean, me ayudan a mejorar en mi tarea como escritora y el de entretenerlos.**

 **¡Bye, bye~! Que tengan un feliz comienzo del nuevo año 2017.**


End file.
